


Take One For The Team

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: “Do you think I'm ugly?”“Christ.” Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Peter-”“I am, aren't I?”“No. You're a handsome kid-”“No one is kissing me because I'm ugly.”





	Take One For The Team

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" Peter asked, his legs kicking back and forth. 

Tony sighed. Peter always did this on long car rides. He trapped Tony in a conversation he couldn't get out of. Not until the car stopped. "Thirteen. You?"

"I haven't had mine yet." Peter replied, looking out the window. "It's weird not having Happy drive us around. Where is he?"

"He had an appointment." Tony tightened his grip on the wheel. "So I, like the giving person I am, gave him the day off and took one for the team."

"I'm proud of you." Peter teased, smiling over at him. "It's a big deal. I forgot you even knew how to drive."

"Shut it, kid." Tony sped up just enough to send Peter back against his seat. "I'm an excellent driver, I just have more important things to do most of the time."

Peter laughed, looking out the window. “How did you end up having your first kiss? Was it planned?”

Tony smiled to himself. “Her name was Abby Williams and we were hanging out behind the school. She grabbed my face and kisses me and that was it.” He licked his lips, his smile turning into a smirk. “That is until high school.” He shook his head. “Most kisses don't get planned. One person just likes the other so they kiss them..”

“God,” Peter looked down at his lap. “I can't imagine just kissing the person I like. They're a ten and I'm like a one.”

“Give yourself some credit, you're at least a seven.” Tony glanced at him and nudged him, frowning when Peter didn't laugh. “Damn, tough crowd.”

“It was a good joke.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Peter played with his hands. “I just… I don't think anyone is gonna like me enough to kiss me. No one at school really thinks I'm cool other than Ned and he's got a boyfriend.”

“Good for him-” Tony stopped and cleared his throat. “But first kisses… they suck.”

“Yours didn't!” 

“Well that girl and I ended up having history that made it good. But the first kiss itself? Terrible. Too much tongue.”

Peter made a face, shaking his head. “I'm just a nerd and no one's going to kiss me and then I'm going to be thirty years old and alone and then I'll die and I'll never have been kissed oh my god-”

Tony pulled over, slamming the breaks. “Kid!” 

Peter looked up at him, wide eyed. “What?”

“Someone will kiss you. You're great, plus, you're a superhero, people love that type of stuff. Just give it time.”

“Do you think I'm ugly?”

“Christ.” Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Peter-”

“I am, aren't I?”

“No. You're a handsome kid-”

“No one is kissing me because I'm ugly.” Peter buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. 

Tony drug his hand down his face, sighing. “Lord, forgive me.” He whispered under his breath. He looked over at Peter. “Kid-”

“What?”

Tony tilted his chin up and looked at him for a moment. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just listen, okay? You never-” Tony licked his lips. “You never listen.”

Peter closed his eyes, nodding. “Sorry, sir.”

“Tony,” Tony breathed out, leaning in slowly. “Call me Tony.”

Before Peter could reply, Tony's lips were pressed against his. Tony made sure to kiss him soft and slow, cupping his cheek with his hand. Peter was so small compared to him, and so young, so so young. Tony was going to go to hell for this. Peter leaned into the kiss after a few seconds, kissing back as best as he could. The kiss was sloppy and almost bad, except it wasn't. Peter's inexperience only made it better. Again, Tony was going to hell.

Tony pulled away, biting his lip. “There, problem solved. Now you've been kissed and you won't die alone.”

Peter ran his fingers across his swollen lips. “Uh..” He looked up at Tony. His face was bright red. “Thanks.”


End file.
